


Silver Tongued Magic

by Alazan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Double Lives, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Stiles is a demigod, Tags May Change, Theo Is A Demigod
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: Theo is the son of Hermes, Stiles the son of Hecate. They're on a quest with Grover who is trying to keep them from killing each other.Through danger and adrenaline, sparks fly. Enemies become lovers. And lets just say that a certain Sourwolf and Angrywolf aren't too happy about it...





	Silver Tongued Magic

"This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening!" Stiles muttered as he scrimmaged through his bag to look for change to use the pay-phone. He couldn't find any. And at better inspection, the phone wasn't working anyway. 

Great. Just great. 

He had gone on a track and field field-trip with his team and much like the time at the accursed suicide motel, the bus had broken down and they needed to crash at another motel for the night. Luckily the motel this time wasn't cursed or haunted or anything bad claimed to it other than maybe a few sightings of rats and cockroaches. 

You would think it would be a pretty decent trip. Wait for coach to fall asleep, sneak out, have some typical teenage shenanigans. But no. Even when Scott wasn't involved, Stiles's life was pretty weird. 

It has been since he was ten and his mortal mother died. 

What does he mean by mortal mother? 

Well, Claudia's sickness had caused a lot of damage to her even before the effects began to show themselves. She was incapable of having children. Stiles doesn't try to do the math or think up reasons as to how he was created, either by _physical_...stuff he never ever wants to think about regarding his parents, or legit some weird magic...he was the demigod son of Noah Stilinski and Hecate, Greek Goddess of magic. 

After Claudia's death the Sheriff fell into a depression and focused on his work. Stiles was left to his own devices and thoughts an well...let's just say that his introduction to magic was memorable. Stiles was approached by a satyr named Rainbow. When commenting on the name, he said his parents were hippies and their patron goddess they favored was Iris. Through some pretty wild and weird, and very dangerous scenarios, Stiles learned about his linage, his powers, and his new home away from home. 

Luckily, he made it to Camp Half-Blood alive. Though he was claimed before getting to camp, there wasn't a cabin for his mother at the time so he crashed in the Hermes cabin. He made a lot of friends, broke a lot of rules, and was heartbroken when he realized that his role model was working for the bad guys. The other person who probably took it as bad as him that Luke was evil was probably Annabeth. She'd fallen in love. To Stiles, Luke was his best friend...

Training came, a quest here and here...he took on as many as he could. So much he could have challenged the Stoll brothers for control of the cabin. But he didn't. He lived in it but it wasn't his cabin. He also hated the responsibility. After losing Claudia and Luke...Stiles didn't want to be attached. 

He got involved a lot with camp. As Annabeth and Percy became pillars of the camp, Stiles took over when they were gone. Despite not being a child of Ares or Athena, he was surprisingly amazing at leading in battle. No one questioned him when he was 'in the zone'. 

They lost people and he carried their bodies to the pyre if allowed, if not he paid his respects. They saved the world...

When the Seven were chosen, Annabeth and Percy pulled him aside and told him to keep the camp standing until they got back. With the help of Malcolm, Will, Clarisse, the Stolls, and Harley, they managed. (Everyone helped manage it. It was a serious team effort and every single demigod that stood and fought was the reason they all made it...or at least those that did,)

After everyone let out a breath at realizing they were alive, they made the decision to head back into the mortal world. Not as warriors, but as...teenagers. 

Stiles went home and tried to reconnect to his dad. It was hard, especially after Scott was bitten, but then things got better. And then they got worse. 

Stiles tried and failed with Lydia. She'd chosen Jackson despite it all. After he left to London, he avoided her because he refused to be the rebound...

Malia came and went, they broke up when her mother threatened Stiles because he was the most important thing to her. For reasons Stiles never understood they never to got back together. 

He then began to hang out with Derek. Help him sort out his family's vault. To see what was on hand, what might be useful, what was strange even for them and so forth. They bonded, feelings grew. Stiles thought it was from both sides but he apparently misread things so bad. Derek pushed him away after Stiles kissed him and told him to never do that again. 

Since then he's not heard anything from him. 

Actually most werewolves were being quiet at the moment. 

So here he was. Alone in a damn motel in the middle of nowhere without cell service, a working phone, or anyone. The bus _left_!

"They'll realize I'm not there soon, right? Right..." He told himself but even he knew it wouldn't be soon. He sighed, shouldered his duffel and headed to the main office. Maybe someone was there that would let him use the phone. 

But there was no one there. 

Now a chill ran up Stiles's spine. Nothing good ever happened when there were sudden disappearances. More so when he was left alone. 

Before he would have a clicking pen that would transform into a sword, but that was broken in the first war in New York when he went up against the Titans. Since then he would use a generic sword he'd borrow from the armory, which would eventually be placed back. Before he left, Leo Valdez made him a specialized sword that would work yell with his magic. It's mortal form was in the shape of one of those fidget cubes. With a press of a button and it would transform into a sword. Pushing the button on the hilt three times fast made it shift back into a cube. Added relocation charm, the cube reappeared in his pocket in case he ever lost the sword in battle. 

He reached for it now and had it at the ready. His demigod senses(and yes they were real) yelled at him to be ready. Taking a few deep breathes, he transformed the cube into a sword and rounded the corner. Something was close, he could feel it. One more step...another...another...one more aaaaaand....

"AH!"

"BLARHG!"

"GROVER?"

"STILES?"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"YOU STARTLED ME!"

Stiles lowered his sword and turned it back into a cube before he rushed to Grover and hugged him. It's been a while since he's seen him. When he pulled back he frowned. "Not that I'm not really happy to see you right now...this smells..."

"Like a set up? Or a quest in the making? Yeah...I know." Grover agreed.

"Did the gods send you? Or Chiron?" Stiles asked.

Grover shook his head. "I had a dream telling me to come this way. But it didn't provide much information."

"50/50 shot of dreams huh...but I guess we go together." Because there was no thing such as a coincidence in their lives. 

Grover nodded. "We need to find our third member."

"Right...because these things are always done by threes. Any idea who? My class left and I haven't seen anyone since I woke up. It's seriously creepy." Stiles shuddered with unease. 

"You're the first person I've seen in the last five hours. I know we have to head east. So if we keep going we'll eventually run into them." Grove said.

"Or you can turn around."

Grover and Stiles both turned with a jump. Stiles's cube turned into a sword and Grover reached for his reed pipes. 

"Who are you?" Grover demanded. Stiles had to give him credit, he's gotten braver and more confident over the years. 

"That's Theo Raeken." Stiles answered Grover and didn't lower his sword. In face he raised a bit more. "What are you doing here?"

"When are you going to learn I'm not your enemy anymore?" Theo asked easily, not bothered by the threat. Or suspicious that Stiles was now wielding a magical sword. 

"Have you forgotten? Scott's the forgiving type, I'm not."

"It's why you make one hell of a general. Put the sword down. I'm part of your team, so deal with it." Theo said coolly.

"What the hell are you on about?" Stiles demanded. 

"Hermes is my dad." Was all he said. 

So many things flashed before Stiles's eyes. Luke's face, his betrayal, his death, his time in Hermes Cabin, the Dread Doctors, the Nogitsune, and Theo's face. He hadn't noticed it but he was hyperventilating and now he was aware he was going into a panic attack. 

He also heard the howling screeches. 

Two demigods and a satyr with very close relations to Pan himself. Of course they would attract attention. And he was going into full panic attack mode. Not good.

* * *

"WHATTA YA MEAN YOU LOST A KID? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE? No, better yet, how the hell do you stay in a motel that's been closed down for the last year?" Coach Finstock tore into the new assistant coach after they came back with one less person.

"I...I...There was a person there..."

"Were they _legit_? No! Because I've called! _TWICE_! And then I had to call a bunch of other people and found out from like _three_ sources that that place has been shut down for. A. _Year_!" 

 "I..I'm..."

"And the kid you _lost_ was the _only_ child of the freaking _SHERIFF_!"

Derek heard all of this from a distance. Even if he didn't have his wolf hearing he was sure he could have heard it from his car just fine. But the news made him frown. He made his way quickly to parking lot where Malia and Lydia were already heading towards Scott who was with his new Beta. 

"Scott, what the hell happened?" Lydia asked. 

"Stiles is on the track and field team, I'm not. They had an away game. Their bus broke down and apparently they stay in a motel." Scott answered. 

"A motel?" Lydia repeated, looking at Scott with a meaningful look.

"Yeah, you know those places out in random, far away locations were people spend the night if they've been driving a lot. Or where people go take hookers." Malia replied. When she got weird looks on that statement she added. "I've been watching Law and Order:SVU. But what's so bad about that? If Stiles is stranded we can just go pick him up. No biggie."

"The coach said that motel's been out of business for the last year. No vacancy...but last night apparently they were open and let the whole team stay there. It sounds..." Scott didn't want to say it out loud but at Malia's and Liam's confused faces he said, "Supernatural."

"It sounds weird, not supernatural." Malia corrected, not seeing the danger. 

"She's right. Can I go now?" Liam asked. He had a weird last couple of days and needed to figure himself out. Theo wouldn't leave him alone...ended up kissing him actually. Liam reacted badly, they fought, Theo left. And he can't stop thinking about it. Except he wasn't angry about the kiss...but at himself. And he wasn't sure why. He needed a bro's night with Mason. 

"You guys would be more worried if you've been to the Suicide Hotel with us..." Lydia finally said.

"Suicide Hotel?" Liam asked with widened eyes. 

As Scott and Lydia retold the whole nightmare of that day, bringing up old bad memories for Derek...they decided they would all head out to pick up Stiles. They all hoped he was fine and just bored out of his mind. 

 


End file.
